User blog:Mrweare121/The mario brothers vs Donkey kong and Diddy kong
Opening When you think nintendo all star duos two come to everyones minds The mario brothers strong deffenders of the mushrooom kingdom and Donkey kong and Diddy kong the determined primates who deffend their island.If these two duos from nintendo were to fight to the death who would be left standing and be the deadleast warriors? combatants Donkey kong and Diddy kong This two share a unlce and nephew relationship but they usually just act like best friends who are very protective of each other.This two spend most of their time deffending their island home from the evil king k rool who's solo goal is to kill the kongs and take their golden bananas any means he can acomplish this.They have had each others back everytime something bad has happened on the kong island which includes saving each other from captivity which king k rool often places them in.They are often pushed to points that fans don't think they can overcome but they always do. Mario brothers These two brothers are as close as brothers can get because they are always having to deffend the Mushroom kingdom from the evil king bowser of the koopas. The two of them have been through many tough situations but with all their powerups they have been able to overcome all off them.They care so much for the people of the Mushroom kingdom that they will put their own lifes on the line to keep peace and protection in the mushroom kingdom. Attacks and abilites Close range attacks Mario cape=His cape can be used to deflect any and all long range Projectiles but it isn't indestructible so after so many attacks it is possible to be broken.It is vary light weight meaning that it doesn't effect his speed at all so he uses this attack with little to no effort. Luigi down spin=The down spin attack allows for luigi to attack his opponents from above with great success resulting in moderate damge but can't do enough damage to actuall kill unless the target is already badly hurt.This attack doesn't require any equipment so it can be done at any time. Donkey kong charge punch=This attack when at full charge is very powerfull being very damaging to the target reciving this blow.The one flaw with this attack is when he is charging this attack he can't move so their is a risk when using this attack. Diddy kong banana peel=The banana can be throwen or used as a trap for surpirse attacks against your enemy who won't be expecting it.They are fairly light allowing Diddy kong to carry multiple at a time but overall they do very little damage. Mid range attacks Mario fludd=Despite the fact that Mario's water pack F.L.U.D.D can't really kill it can be used for other purposes such as deffencive stratiges.It has four nozzles each with it's own fuctions they are as follow Squirt nozzle used to spray foes in front,Hover nozzle used to get to heigher places that mario would't normally be able to reach,Rocket nozzel used to help mario reach the skys and the last nozzel Turbo which allows mario to move much faster with a quick burst of water. Luigi Poltergust=When luigi needs to get closer to his targets he can always count on his powerfull vacuum cleaner the Poltergust it can pull his targets to him.The one flaw about the poltergust is the only way it can be used as a offensive weapon is when luigi finds elemental medals which give fire,ice and water attacks. Donkey kong ground pound=The ground pound when used causes the ground to shake in a viloent way causing massive damage to anyone on the ground.The downfall to this attack is the target only has to jump to dodge the effect of the attack, Diddy kong monkey flip=The monkey flip is one of Diddy kong's most versatile attacks because of the vast amount of ways it can be used.It can be used to dodge incoming attacks with great sucess but it also can be used as a gap closer if Diddy needs to get closer to his target. Long range attacks Mario fire ball=When mario uses his fire balls its easy to say that destruction is going to follow do to the unpredictability of fire.The main problem with this attack is that it can also harm the user if he is attacked while preparing a fire ball so their is a risk. Luigi lighting ball=Luigi's lightning ball doesn't have the same effects as mario's fire do to it being made of green lighting energy.It is much easyer to control resulting in less of a chance off luigi getting injured. Donkey kong cocunut gun= The cocunut gun is donkey kong's longest ranged weapon alowing him to hit targets that are normally out of his attack range.The ammo is very easy to replinish so its not like their will be a shortage of ammunition. Diddy kong peanut popgun=The peanut popgun has far less range then the cocunut gun but it makes up for it the speed at which it shoots.The damage that the peanuts are able to produce are decent for the size of them but since they can be quickly shot it makes up for the less damage. Special attacks Mario mega mushroom=The mega mushroom is by far the most powerfull power up that mario has access to giving him incresed size and strength.The downfall is that he gets really slow making it hard for him to keep up with nimble targets.Also he wont be able to get into small spaces that his targets could hide in. Luigi stun flashlight=The stun flashlight doesn't actually have the ability to stun targets but it can make it hard for the target to see if you shine it in their eyes.The problem with this equipment is that it gives away the location of the user when it is turned on. Donkey kong drum=When Donkey kong brings out his famous drum set the viewer knows that some intense power is about to come out of it.It prodoces a large area of effect of sound waves that can reach out to decent lengths but can be dodged if you stay a ways away. Diddy kong guitar gazump=Diddy kong's guitar is much like donkey kongs drum in the fact that it produces a large area of effect sound wave.Their is a slight difference between the which is the guitar can be used as a melee weapon but would break after a few swings. x factors Strength mb=78 kongs=88 The reason that the kongs have more strength then the mario brothers is do to donkey size advantage giving him large amounts of pure muscles.Don't get me wrong the mario brothers are very strong for human fighters but they just can't beat the kongs in strength. Speed mb=75 kongs=70 This was actually really close but because of how much Donkey kongs weight is it slows him down enough to make the mario brothers a bit faster then him.Diddy kong is faster then the mario brothers but not enough to make up for Donkey kongs little speed. Agility mb=78 Kongs=80 The fact is that humans aren't able to keep up with primates when it come to how much agility they have the mario brothers end up just a bit behined the kongs.Diddy kong's size allows him to move in a very quick way which shows that he has tuns of agility. Intelligence mb=85 Kongs=74 When you think about it the mario brothers are not obviously geniuses but they are human and have gone through some hard situations.The kongs on the other hand are very smart for primates but even the smartest primate cant be as smart as a human. Training mb=72 Kongs=75 The way that I judged the two teams training is by how much down time they have because that allows them more time to train.Since the mario brothers are always having to save princess peach they get little time to actually train unlike the kongs who have pleny of spare time from fighting king k rool. Tactics mb=88 kongs=85 When you think about it to come up with good tactics you have to be very intellegent which means that the Mario brothers tactics will be a bit bitter then anything the kongs can come up with.Something that allows the kongs to stay close is that they have homefiled advantage. cooperation mb=83 Kongs=86 Both of these teams being family have great teamwork but once you think about it luigis often afraid which sometimes makes him not listen to mario.The kongs how ever don't have this problem giving them a slight advantage in coopertaion. Endurance mb=74 Kongs=80 A persons endurance is tested by how long they can fight without getting really tired or becoming unable to contiue fighting.The kongs have an advantage when it come to endurance because humans like the mario brothers get tired much quicker then primates. Adaptation mb=78 Kongs=73 To be able to quickly make decision and adapt to any situation is key to winning any fight because it allows you to counter your targets every move.To be honest these two teams are very close because they are quick at reacting but the mario brothers are able to do so faster. Hand to hand combat mb=75 Kongs=90 Simple when it comes down to it the kongs are great at up close hand to hand combat while the mario brothers are only decent at fighting hand to hand. Experience Mb=89 Kongs=78 The way you gain experience is by being put in different situations and in different areas to fight in the fact that the kongs really only have been fighting on their island give the mario brothers an edge when it comes to experience in battles. Battle information 1.The battle will take place on the kong island. 2.The battle will continue till bothe memberss of one team is dead. 3.A full vote must include who you think should have the edges in the x factors and why you think they will win.Half a vote must have decent information 2 to 3 sentences. 4.Voting is now closed Battle simulation The mario brothers are on a ship with prinncess peach everything is fine up untill it runs out of fuel luckly they have a small wooden boat which the mario brothers agree to use to reach the island that is on the horizon.They plan to ask the natives for some fuel. Meanwhile on the island diddy kong is gathering twigs on the beach to repair the kong family tree house that was recently damaged by a huge wind storm.Donkey kong is gathering wood and vines but then he sees something small floating on the ocean that is getting closer to the island. When marrio and luigi get to the island beach they are really tired they look around and that is when they notice diddy kong looking at them.Mario yells out that he and his brother need to borrow some fuel.In responce diddy kong decides to hit and run he shoots a peanut which causes marios hat to fall off and leave a bump on his head. Luigi waits as mario picks up his hat then they run after diddy kong who ran into the thick jungle brush that he hopes to use to his advantage.Diddy kong calls out to donkey kong and tells him that he needs to get ready to fight two strange humans that are on their island. Mario and luigi decide to split up because they lost sight of Diddy kong.When mario checks near a very large tree the ground starts to shake before he relies what is going on he is suddenly hit by a large punch to the chest which sends him flying. Meanwhile Diddy kong is seating in a tree ready to ambush luigi who is beneth him.When luigi hears a twing snap above him he turns and points his polturgust at diddy kong who leaped out of the tree.The poltergust shoots a ice ball at diddy kong who was able to dodge it at the last second. Mario falls out of the sky right in between Luigi and diddy kong who are locked in combat but when they notice mario laying on the ground it gives diddy the split second he needs to shoot a penaut right down luigis throat.Diddy kong then retreats leaving mario to deal with his now choaking brother. Mario tries to help his brother luigi but the penaut won't come out mario can only watch as his brother dies in his arms. The look in Mario's says that he will do what ever it takes to avenge his brother luigi's death even if it means getting himself hurt. Donkey kong watches as mario uses a mega mushrrom now that mario is larger then the jungle trees he can see where both Diddy kong and Donkey kong are at. The kongs quickly try to hide in a naerby cave but before they both could make it Mario steps on diddy kong thus breaking his neck he dies. Before Mario can also kill Donkey kong he manges to get deep enough into the cave that Mario is unable to reach him in his current giant form.When mega mushroom effect runs out Mario walkes into the cave to chase after Donkey kong. When mario walkes around a corner in the cave he get meet by a cocunut in the stomach it doesn't seem to hurt Mario that much but it does seem to cause him to get even more angary.Donkey kong charges at mario when he actually gets close enough to land a punch its to late Mario unleashes a giant fire ball that burns Donkey kong alive. Mario is on the beach with luigis dead body that is when he noticesthe ship with peach on it turns out that they had extra fuel hidden on the ship meaning his brother died for no reason. Winners Mario and luig Surviour=Mario